


Take Me To The Riot

by Sourcherrymagiks



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son, Post-Canon, Smut, magic is back but different, star wars shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourcherrymagiks/pseuds/Sourcherrymagiks
Summary: About two minutes after the end of Wayward Son.None of this makes sense.I’ve beaten the bad thing.We have.It’s done.It’s over.I’m not fucking having this.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72





	1. Which way, love?

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://sourcherrymagiks.tumblr.com/) 💕💕

**Simon**  
  
Penny half pulls, half shoves us up the beach and into the house. She’s not making sense.  
None of this makes sense.  
I’ve beaten the bad thing.  
We have.  
It’s done.  
It’s over.   
I’m not fucking having this.  
  
  
  
**Baz**  
  
There is something wrong. I mean, obviously everything is wrong, but something else. I can smell toffee apples. Fuck I can taste them. The magic is as thick and as nauseating as Simon’s used to be.  
The sunlight isn’t moving.  
Nothing is moving.  
  
Bunce feels it a second after me and stops still making Simon bluster into her back. Then, just like that, he’s ready to fight. It breaks something in me to see how willing he is to just keep crashing forward. Like the whole fucking world is his responsibility.   
  
Penny shakes off his protective arm and takes a step forward into the room.  
  
“You, you stopped time” it’s not a question  
  
There’s someone there. Someone who should not be there.  
  
“Needed to, I need a bit of time to sort you fuckers out. I’m afraid you lot need my help or you’re all going to die and fuck it up”  
  
  
**Penny**  
  
I didn’t think it would feel like this. The stopping of time. It’s closer to the way the humdrum made the world feel, dry and scratchy, I thought it would be smooth.  
  
Good to know.  
  
Not romantic.  
  
Note to self: Don’t stop time to propose. 

It’s horrible.  
  
I drag my attention away from the magic and back to the magician who is sat up on the counter with her feet on the backrest of a barstool. Baz is tense and angry as he walks forward and I legitimately don’t know if he’s cross about the magic, the insults or the blatant disregard for the furnishings.  
  
“I don’t think we’ve met, I’m….”  
  
“No need Baz, I don’t have time for manners. If you want to save Watford and live then you need to let me help, I’m not going to do anything to you”  
  
Like everything else on this magicforsaken trip I don’t think we have a choice.  
  
I look over to Shep and Agatha who seem completely calm and collected.  
  
“Do we just let strangers into the house now?”  
  
Agatha carries on scrolling through her phone and twirling her hair. Shep looks uneasy, then downright shamefaced.  
  
“This is Ava. She’s not a stranger. She can probably help you.”  
  
This is suspiciously brief for a description of anything coming from Shep.  
  
“Fuck’s sake, he’ll give you all the gossip later, can we get to work?”  
  
I’m about to say no or argue, Baz even opens his mouth to start but Simon steps between us  
  
“Go on then”  
  
  
  
**Baz**  
  
The interloper just blurts out “Draw your sword please Simon” it’s a command. She stares him down as she says it.  
  
All his bravado and fight dissipate into the air. Simon looks absolutely stricken. He’s not even solid anymore, just a crumpled mess of sadness.  
  
“I C-c-c-c-an’t do that anymore, sorry”  
  
Crowley, I haven't heard him stammer like that since second year. I don’t think I can take much more pain today.  
  
“ Yes you can and you’re going to. It’s who you are. Draw your sword”  
  
“It’s not um-mine though”  
  
“Who told you that? Stop feeling sorry for yourself. It is your sword and you are going to draw it now”  
  
I’m about to step in when I realise what she’s doing.  
  
She’s trying to get Simon to go off.  
  
This is exactly how you do it. I am the expert after all. If it will help him I'm reluctantly willing to let it play out a little longer.  
  
“It’s the Sword of Mages, I-i-i-it’s not mine, I don’t have the m-m-magic to”  
  
“ You mean you don't have the guts to try. Fine”  
  
“It’s not, I want” He clenches his fists “it’s I” he looks at me. It’s one of the hardest things I’ve ever done but I sneer at him. Like he’s a failure. The worst chosen on ever chosen. A mistake.  
  
I hope I don’t live to regret it.  
  
Then his jaw is clenching.  
  
This is it.  
  
He’s about to go.  
  
One deep breath and the sword is out, flames licking up and down the blade and Simons arm. Appearing inch by inch. Simon is so surprised and angry and amazed that his face goes bright red.  
  
“But…”  
  
“Simon you don't need to speak magic to draw it. It's yours. Mages don't have mystical, invisible weapons unless they have stolen them from their rightful owners”  
  
She taps three times on the blade and the fire runs red as the sword shatters. Underneath the appearance of the sword is another thing entirely. Its faintly sword shaped but its made of magic. Powerful and old. It smells like everyday Simon, like cinnamon and brown butter.  
  
I can’t help myself “What the actual fuck is that? What's going on?”  
  
“Simon can you sheathe it and we’ll see if that's enough, Basil I would really love to explain all this right now but I just don't have time, so can you just believe what you can see with your own eyes, Simon isn't one of you. He’s one of him. He can win this battle, possibly”  
  
Simon holds the sword over his hip then doubles over in pain. I catch him before he hits the floor.  
  
**Simon**  
  
Inside me a thousand tiny knots are coming untied. As they do a tide of ice washes through me. It’s not mage magic. It’s not my old magic. I don’t know what it is or how I would go about using it but it feels so good. It fits me. Every space I didn't know I had inside me fills up.  
  
I call my sword again without words, I just think it into being and there it is. Mine. I sweep and thrust it into the air being careful not to bash anyone but still catching a table. Baz rolls his eyes at me.  
  
“Baz, Pen, My Sword, its mine” They look happy and confused. I guess that's the big mood for this afternoon.  
  
“Simon, put your wings away now please” She’s looking at me like I can just do that. But then I’ve done it. They fit too now, they have a space inside me, as much mine as my sword.  
  
“Good, you are as sorted as you can be. You understand what needs to be done?”  
  
I nod. ‘Understand’ is not the right word. I dunno what the right word is though. But I'm certain and I haven't been certain in a long time.  
  
“Good, Penny come here please”  
  
Penny does as she’s told which has to be the first time she's ever done that without argument.  
  
Ava runs her fingers up the scar on Penny’s arm where I burnt her with my magic.  
  
“You are going to want answers and I don’t have them so there's no point asking. When this idiot pushed his magic into you he gave up one of the skills he needs. Which is peak stupid. But you might be able to use it better than he could, you just have to focus. You knew Agatha was in trouble before she was in trouble. That’s it. You need to find that again and you’ll be able to plan what to do at Watford.”  
  
“How do I find it?”  
  
“That I don't know Penny, there's not a book that covers this. Try meditation or Star Wars shit. Don’t let Simon push magic into you, I know that”  
  
Penny nods and looks at her scar. I feel bad about that. About this. But she did make me.  
  
She looks at Ava “Will you sit with me a minute?”  
  
Ava nods and the both sit cross legged facing each other on the carpet.   
  
Ava winks at me “I love doing the mystical shit, it’s a nice change of pace”  
  
I nod like I know what she’s talking about. I think I might know what she’s talking about. I think she might just have described my whole life  
  
Baz is still holding me. He’s not holding me up anymore but he didn’t let go. I tuck myself further into him and stroke his back. He’s tense, of course he is. This is a lot even by the standards of this holiday.  
  
Ava and Penny hold hands and close their eyes. I wonder how Penny is going to do whatever it is she’s doing. If it involves sitting still then I’m glad I shifted it to her.  
  
I nuzzle Baz a bit and he gives me a look of utter confusion, I can see why. I did just try and break up with him, like, twenty minutes ago.  
  
Things change.  
  
I guess I need to rethink that a little bit. I mean. Well. It’s looking like I don’t know who I am. Looks like I might be someone else entirely. It might be nice to live long enough to work out who.  
  
That person might be able to keep Baz. No. Stop that. But.  
  
I give him a squeeze. He squeezes back. 

  
**Penny**   
  
I suddenly know what needs to be done. Time starts moving again (thank fuck, it really is just horrible)  
  
“Come on then, we’ve got work to do” I tell them in my bossiest voice.   
  
Ava gives us a wink as she strolls out towards the beach “Catch you later kids”

Much to my surprise Simon grabs Baz by the hand as they get ready to go out to the car. They both have stupid smiles on their faces.  
  
I’m too tired to try to work out if it’s good or not.  
  
  
**Shepard**   
  
I guess Ava has pulled an Ava on them. They were in bad shape this morning. They were as damaged and sad as any group of people I’ve ever seen. Then she waltzes in and mends everything without actually telling anyone anything or doing much of anything.  
  
Instead of worrying about that I’m going to concentrate on how excited I am to be part of this odd magical bunch. We’re going to England. They might take me to Watford, whatever that is.  
  
I know they can’t help me but just being around this much magic is kinda cool. I’m not going to think about the horrible sense of dread about Ava. Perhaps she has gone back to wherever she pops up from. Maybe she has just given her orders and gone. We could be lucky.   
  
  
  
**Simon**  
  
  
Penny and Baz sit either side of me on the flight so we can make sure we understand what we have to do. Penny is pretty clear and it fits with what her mum told her. Watford is under siege. Everyone is locked out which is better than anyone being locked in with whatever is in there, but still not great.   
  
The plan seems sound and I feel so strong. I haven’t been this certain for so long. It’s not just the magic, the magic helps. It’s being in control of my own body for the first time. Its being who I am, doing what I do.   
  
It’s also, a little bit, a lot, about feeling like I live in the same world as Baz, like I could be with him. Really with him. Not just his pity pet. I stroke his leg through his jeans and feel that feeling light up again inside me. I didn’t want him close before, now this is too far away. I lean into his neck and it feels like home.   
  
**Baz**  
  
I keep telling myself he’s not fine. This is temporary. We have a job to do. He could get hurt. But all I can really think of is how warm he is breathing into my neck and how beautiful he looks in the sunlight and how sure he is right now.  
  
**Penny**  
  
“Snap out of it Basilton , you can nuzzle Simon after we break the siege at Watford” I poke him and he looks like thunder  
  
“Snow started it” he pouts back at me and I give him an exaggerated head shake so he understands that I expect this kind of nonsense from Simon but not him.   
  
“I was saying it all seems to good to be true. I don’t like it. But it’s what we’ve got. I’ll get mum to sort a hotel at the airport, we all need sleep before we fight”  
  
Simon nips Baz on the neck so I slap him hard on the thigh and then join in with his giggles. it’s too lovely to see them happy. And Merlin knows if we will even survive the week.  
  
“Seriously though, can we attempt to pretend that this is serious shit, Shep, what can you tell us?” I have to prod him through the gap in the chairs, he’s in the row in front with Agatha  
  
“Not much Penny, sorry. She turns up when things are really bad. I suppose she’s on the side of good but she’s ruthless and, honestly, terrifying. Maybes either don’t talk about her or don’t know about her”

“And”  
  
“And what?”  
  
I give him a hard stare.  
  
“ I wouldn’t turn my back on her or annoy her or do anything she hasn’t expressly told you too. She kills really easily, it doesn’t bother her like it does you guys”  
  
He looks miserable as he says it. I don’t like miserable Shep. I have an irritating, irresistible urge to make him smile or chatter. I ask him about where he grew up and he’s off. The great thing is that he doesn’t need prompting once he gets going. He also doesn’t mind turning round in his seat so he can give me the full force of the narrative. I fall asleep listening to a story about him planting sunflowers when he was eight in the hope that it would attract pixies.   
  
  
**Baz**  
  
I’m bone weary and gritty eyed when we land at Heathrow. We all slouch through the airport like slugs that have had a terrible encounter with salt.  
  
Simon perks up when we buy sandwiches. Sandwiches that are made with recognisable food and have the correct texture. Even I eat two.  
  
I take a quick detour to buy some less horrible clothes for all of us. Penny and Simon won’t care but they fucking should. There’s a limited choice but I’m keeping Simon in his white t shirt and blue jeans combo because, well, he’s glorious in it. I settle on dark jeans and a not nearly interesting enough peach coloured shirt. 

I’m delighted to discover that Penny has booked two rooms. I could kiss her. I am going to kiss Simon. Fuck exhaustion.  
  
She and Agatha head off together and Shep is so uncharacteristically tired that he doesn’t even question why he’s in with the girls rather than us.  
  
The door to our room is no sooner closed than Simon is in my arms, legs wrapped around my waist, covering my face with kisses.  
  
Breathing is fucking overrated.  
  
Everything that isn’t Simon is fucking overrated.  
  
When he pulls back a little I can’t stop myself  
  
“No, stay”  
  
“Baz, Bed please”  
  
Now that’s an idea. 

I manoeuvre us both to the bed in the least elegant execution of anything ever. We’re both laughing into each other’s mouths when we crash into the pillows.  
  
His hands are in my hair, mouth crushing mine, body jammed up against me.  
  
This is where we stop. I know this. I know he can’t but the fire raging inside me makes me a little bit braver and I push back. He doesn’t stop me. He groans and clamps his leg back around me. There’s no mistaking how much he’s enjoying this. It’s up against me.  
  
The noise that I make just thinking about Simon Snows very hard cock is so wrong. I think he likes it though. He’s even closer. There’s not even air between us now.  
  
“Baz, Will you, can we, a bit more than, you know, usual please?”  
  
“Are you sure? Simon, you have to be sure”  
  
“Yes, yes please”

"Not just because of the magic?”

“I don’t even know if I can answer that. Something’s changed. I want this”  
  
  
“Show me then Snow, please, show me what you want”  
  
His eyes light up with panic and lust. But he’s made a decision so he pushes through.  
  
“I want this off, I want to take this off you”  
  
Now he’s got words, as soon as he doesn’t need them he can find them. He’s such a obstreperous little bastard.  
  
“As you please” I sit up, lifting my arms and my eyebrow.  
  
He’s thinking about giving me a mouthful of insolence but I lick my lip and he scrambles towards me.  
  
I’m prepared for him to rip and tear at me. That would be on brand for Simon. But instead he sneaks the hem of my t shirt up a little way and then dips his head to kiss along the exposed line of skin. I suck my breath in over my teeth, Crowley I sound desperate (I am desperate).  
  
Simon decides he doesn’t like this angle. He pushes me until I’m lying face down. I leave my arms up. I’m getting a kick out of being stretched out and wide open under him.  
  
From the way he’s panting I can conclude that the feeling is completely mutual.  
  
He’s just as slow and gentle though, kissing gently, pulling me up to meet his mouth with warm fingers. I’m sighing. I’m a mess of sighs. He finds every dip in my skin, every scar, he tongues them all. I feel like he’s eating me alive and I fucking love it.  
  
My shirt creeps up under his fingers and it’s so good and so slow and so warm and I might explode because it is the single most confusing experience of my life. I want him to speed up and slow down at the same time. I want more. I just want this. I have no idea what I want.  
  
I think I’ve reached the point where I’m going to become a puddle of lust addled liquid when he sucks at me, then bites.  
  
“Oh, Simon, fuck, please”  
  
I’m not even fucking coherent. He does it again and I don’t think I’m using actual words anymore.  
  
“Baz” he breathes “Merlin, you’re so beautiful, your skin, it’s just” he finishes with a sigh.  
  
I think my cock might just explode and leave a crater where I used to be.  
  
I don’t get chance though because he’s pulling my shirt off and pressing me into the bed. I’m expecting a kiss but instead he’s on my neck, sucking and teasing me with his teeth. My arms are still up, he’s holding them in place and and licking up the underside, sucking at the crease of my elbow, grazing his teeth on my wrist. He licks each finger into his mouth as I groan shamelessly.  
  
I need to come. I can’t take much more.  
  
“You do me now please”  
  
I let out a sound that lets Simon know exactly how pleased and disappointed I am with this. I mean, obviously I want to fucking eat him. But I also want to rut into him until I get some relief.  
  
I’ll settle for taking his shirt off I suppose.  
  
**Simon**  
  
I’ve got no fucking idea what I’m doing but it doesn’t half seem to be riling Baz up good and proper. He keeps looking at me like he’s going to knock me out but then he makes these little sighs.  
  
I’m so hard that there’s not enough blood left for thought. Good.  
  
He’s running his cool fingers over my stomach which tickles but in a good way.  
  
Then he bites me on the hip and I’m keening his name over and over and over.  
  
His tongue trailing a path up to my nipple is so cold, it’s making me shiver and shiver. Is this what I was doing to him? I’m not surprised he wanted to punch me, this is torture. I arch up into him, shifting slightly so my nipple is under his mouth. He glances up at me and smirks. Then he bites.  
  
“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck”  
  
He hums around my nipple then slips his thumb into my mouth. I feel like I’m going to go off. Except it doesn’t feel like that. There’s no magic right now. Just fucking want. I can’t take anymore.  
  
“Naked?” I try to give him a cheeky grin but I think it probably looks like a pervy leer.  
  
Doesn’t seem to bother him though. He dives at my trousers and yanks them off. Then his own. There is nothing slow or teasing about it. He’s all business. Fuck me it’s hot.  
  
I pull him back onto me so I can kiss him more. More kisses, more. I’m drunk on these kisses, all of this skin, all of these noises, all of this Baz.  
  
  
**Baz**  
  
Merlin, Morgan and Methuselah. His skin. His smell.  
  
I pull at the top of his pants a little.  
  
He half moans, half words “yes” into my mouth.  
  
“Sure?”  
  
“Yes, fucking yes, you twat, get them off”  
  
“So polite Snow”  
  
But I pull them down just the same. My chest starts hurting.

Breathing. Yes. I remember now. 

I have to breathe.

it’s fucking hard to concentrate on trivial crap like that when I’m looking at Simon Snow’s cock. It’s flushed purple and thick. It’s beautiful, as beautiful as the rest of him and I want to do so many things to it, to him, but I’m stuck.  
  
He’s blushing and I’m sure I’m making him uncomfortable.  
  
“Snow, you are beyond gorgeous”  
  
He looks away from me a coughs a bit. Then he’s pulling at my pants and I’m definitely ready for this.  
  
He’s so gentle, I didn’t know he could be so gentle. He’s a smasher, a blusterer, a pusher, he’s not usually soft with anything. My cock springs free of the material and he traces his thumb around the head, smearing the pre come around and driving me to the very edge of my sanity.  
  
Then he stops and drags my pants the rest of the way off. He’s so close. So naked. He’s warm and smells of spices and sweat and airports. I lick at his skin wherever it’s near enough.  
  
“What now?”  
I want to laugh. Simon Snow is asking me what sex I’d like to have. Like I can give him a sensible answer.  
  
“How about, what if we both?” I’ve got no words for this. That I can say without dying on the spot.  
  
I’m going to show him.  
  
We lie on the bed facing each other and I pull him close enough to get my hand around him. I move slowly, I don’t want to spook him, even now.  
  
When I start to move my hand he arches into me and let’s out a steam of such unbelievable filth that I don’t even recognise some of the words.  
Then his hand is on me and I swear I’m matching each disgraceful syllable, babbling and whining.  
  
Our rhythm is horrible, we keep trying to match each other pace and we’re just fucking it up. It’s amazing. Kissing, gasping, tugging, frenzied.  
  
I move my hand a little so I’ve got my hand around both of us. This is better, this is hot.  
Simon moves his hand from my cock and cups my arse instead. He’s growling at me and rocking into me. It’s all so good.  
  
Simon comes first, roaring into my ear, covering my hand and stomach with come, rutting into me as he rides out his orgasm.  
  
“Baz, come for me, please, I want to feel you”  
  
His hand is back on my cock, slick with his come. It’s too much.  
  
“Simon, Simon” I’m rasping as I come into his hand and over him.  
  
When my breath comes back, when the world comes back into focus, he’s still here. Looking at me. Like he doesn’t mind me looking back. Like he could be mine.  
  
**Simon**  
  
  
I’m kissing Baz and trying to catch my breath and kissing Baz.  
  
We need to shower, we need to sleep, we really need to do that again.  
  
If this were a normal day (like I have normal days, like I would want normal days) I could just keep kissing my beautiful boyfriend. But we have a mission and it’s not safe to go in broken or confused.  
  
“Listen, I’m not good at words, you know I’m not but I have about a billion things that you have to understand so just listen”  
  
He nods like he really wants to so I kiss him again first.  
  
**Baz**  
  
Crowley, Snow wants to talk. He wants to kiss me too. But the talking is the weird thing. Against all odds that is the strangest thing about today.   
  
  
**Simon**  
  
“I’m not fixed, I’m, I, everything still hurts. It might even be a bit worse, I” fuck me if I don’t carry on stammering.  
  
Baz nods encouragement at me and I take a breath so deep it catches before I launch in again  
  
“ I understand it now, what I am. I didn’t get to know before, even this much. Pen was always right. About me being magic. I belong in the same world as you. I’m not a normal. I don’t understand it all yet so I can’t but, we’ve got stuff to do. World of Mage’s to save and stuff.”  
  
“The liberties you take with language Snow. Great snakes” he’s smirking now like it’s a massive relief, like he doesn’t have to be careful with me, like I won’t shatter into a million pieces.   
  
“Fuck off” but now I’m giggling again   
  
I try to bring myself back into order. I need to explain all this. It’s not fair otherwise but my words have gone and I’m not sure I understand it well enough myself. Insight into me is not really my thing.   
  
“I should have sorted me first but, I want you, I feel like I’m not me without you. But it’s not fair, you shouldn’t have to” I growl  
  
Baz strokes the furrow between my brows. “Stop. I’m with you. I’m coming with you. Explain when you can, if you can. Explain to Bunce and let her explain to me. Just don’t go, don’t pull away”   
  
There are tears in his eyes when I look up and I feel my heart crumple. I kiss him because there aren’t words.


	2. Temporary battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle for Watford

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was Beta'd by the lovely Visinata who has done an amazing job.
> 
> Disclaimer : I bet I've still managed to keep some mistakes just to keep it exciting.

**Penny**

It’s completely obvious to everyone within a five mile radius that Simon and Baz fucked last night. I mean, we all heard them (I wish memory charms were legal), but even if we hadn’t we would be able to tell. It’s the stupid grins and constant touching and soft longing looks. Simon is even pausing between mouthfuls of food to gaze at Baz. It’s disgusting and adorable.

"It’s good that we took a break from the apocalypse for you two to relieve some tension, but could we get to work now please?”

Baz blushes and coughs. 

Simon gives me a wink and says, “You’re the boss. I gave you boss powers apparently”

“I would be the boss anyway. I’m just better than you at things” I say, waving my toast at at him.

He nods. Baz looks slightly scandalised but he should have picked up by now that being nice to Simon is really not helping him. It makes him feel weak. We can’t use weak. 

“I’m afraid we have to go to Watford right now. Mum will meet us there with the Coven and I’ll tell them how this is going down. It’s not going to be easy to convince them to let us do it our way.”

Simon lets out a bitter snort “Can’t they just do what they usually do and ignore it until I’ve finished?”

Agatha sighs, She hates it when he won’t play nicely. “Try not to make it worse Simon.”

I shrug at him because, really, what can I say? It isn’t like the adults in our world have ever given a shit about Simon as an actual person. Not even my Mum. 

“Baz, you would usually be the best one to deal with political negotiations but given the whole _vampire_ thing you might be best to keep quiet and let me and Simon do it” 

I just let my words trail off. Baz knows the risks. 

We wave Shep and Agatha off and set off to Watford and the battle before the battle.

**Simon**

I’m in a froth by the time we’re out of London proper. Baz is driving, so there’s nothing for me to do but think and annoy everyone. 

I don’t want to have to mess around in political bullshit to do my fucking job. I know that Penny is right but it’s just frustrating. 

Happy to let an eleven year old kill a dragon but now I have to ask permission before I defeat evil. It’s not fair. Why is it always Watford? Those poor kids. The Minotaur got everyone out through a tunnel under the grounds but it was a one way trip. I’m glad everyone is safe.Watford is supposed to be safe. It’s shit being attacked when your trying to do Greek homework.

Everything Penny said to me goes out of my head when I see the Coven members, all thirteen of them, stood outside the gates looking like they’re waiting to board their fucking cruise.

“Open the gates, let us work”

Mitali steps forward but I wave her off. Then fucking Crawford steps up. This twat once called me a ‘gutter rat’ while I was in the room. He had ‘strenuous’ objections to me mixing with ‘proper’ magickal children. 

I turn towards him. 

**Penny**

"How is this what it’s come to?" Crawford asks Simon in a highly dramatic and put upon way.

Fuck me

Of all the people to ask that question to at this point. It’s enough to make you wonder if the world of Mage’s was worth saving. 

"I dunno Crawford, might be summat to do with you fools wiping out all of the most powerful magicians across two generations in a war against nuthin?"

Simon is amping up his urchin accent for the sole purpose of annoying Crawford and its working. 

"We have lost good Magicians, that much is true. But surely we do not have to debase ourselves by asking children for help? And vampires? Have we no pride?"

Simon gives one of his most irritating shrugs "Fine. S’been good enough when you didn’t wanna get your posh hands filthy over the past ten years but whatever. Die if you like."

Baz raises an eyebrow at both the statement and the absolute gutter trash accent that’s gone up a level. 

Mum steps in with Malcolm at her shoulder.

"We do need the help, I’m afraid, Crawford. You cannot defeat Rigmaroles with magic. We have no idea where they came from or how many there are. Only Simon is trained and prepared enough to get past them." 

She turns to Simon and looks softer than I’ve ever seen her, even when we were very little. "I wish I didn’t have to ask, Simon. You’ve done so much, we’ve taken so much from you. We can't tell you anything more than we have. No one has summoned one of these things in anyone's living memory. Its banned for good reasons"

Simon waves his hand dismissively.

"Open the gate." 

The ragamuffin is gone now, replaced by the Chosen One. 

“We have this. Penny and Baz will prevent anything leaving. I will kill everything else.”

Mum gathers the coven members together ignoring their grumbles. They join hands and speak the words inscribed on the gates.

“MAGIC SEPARATES US FROM THE WORLD LET NOTHING SEPARATE US FROM EACH OTHER.”

Then again. 

Then again. 

Simon shakes his head and it breaks my heart a bit. 

A tiny rip appears in the wards and Baz pulls me and Simon through before it slams shut. They’ll be no use to us now, the Coven, that will have used all their magic. We’re on our own.

**Baz**

We stand in formation on the courtyard. 

Simon shimmers in the dimming daylight and then he’s all flaming sword and wings. Bunce has an expression on her face that’s advertises to all comers how little she is to be fucked with. I think I look as formidable as them and certainly better dressed. 

“Ready” growls Simon with an edge to his voice I haven’t heard in so long, even in America. As planned Penny and I start casting a barrier. These dead things that are coming cannot be allowed to leave Watford. There is no line of defence behind us now the Coven is exhausted, the magic taken to break Watford's wards is immense. It should strike the fear of almighty magic into us. Using banned magic and taking the school from the most powerful magicians is not for the faint hearted. We can’t ask for help from anywhere else because Normal’s simply cannot fight these things. You need magical weapons and someone that can use them. 

There is exactly one person who can defeat this enemy. 

That person gives me a good eye-fucking before retracting his wings and turning towards the fight. 

The first wave pours into the courtyard from every direction. Snarling, stinking, mindless. I’ve only ever read about Rigmaroles and it did nothing to prepare me for this. The smell of them. The necrotic flesh hanging off their bodies. The black teeth and eyes. The utter determination to kill and kill and kill. The fucking stench. 

You have to be every kind of perverse to summon these things up. They are essentially zombies but worse. Super strength zombies with no soul and slight sentience.

Simon starts swinging. Crowley, it’s beautiful. He looks like he was made to wield a sword. He looks like a hero. 

The Rigmaroles obviously have the advantage but Simon seems to be everywhere. I’m trying to maintain my focus on holding the barrier but I don't understand why they are only interested in Simon.It takes me far too long to understand that he is compelling them to him. I don’t know how, is he even using magic?.

He’s outnumbered, beyond outnumbered, but still he is calling them. He cuts them down like they are nothing. Ten and twenty and a hundred. So many that Simon has to climb over the corpses to hit the next wave. He is glorious. 

Fear catches alight in my brain, not my fear though, it’s Simon. I’m feeling Simon’s feelings. Inside me it's all Simon, worrying about everything, worrying about me. He looks at me from across the courtyard and I want so badly to hold him, take him from this, make it all better. He nods at me slightly. Perhaps it worked, perhaps I helped. 

Or not. Fuck.

Simon’s face is bleeding and the mob is turning towards Penny, towards me, towards the exit. 

The lightning comes from nowhere, stalling them for a second. Then the air flashes white and the whoosh blows Penny’s hair wild behind her. In front of us Ava straightens up, winks at Penny, then turns back to the mob (where on earth did she appear from?) Her wings are white and feathered and her sword is silver with white flames licking up her arm. 

She looks like Snow. 

She looks like a Valkyrie. 

She looks like vengeance. 

Simon is grinning like a loon. I know he thinks this is brilliant. Moron. 

She runs to him across the courtyard folding her wings back and he casts the call again. The mob turns and they start plowing them down. They fight like they have been fighting together forever. She crouches, slashing out the legs of the monster to her right while he swings over her head taking two more down. He bends a knee as she drives her sword into the beast behind him. They look choreographed, terrifying, beautiful, meant to be.

What can I hope to offer him that compares to this?. Is this how he felt when I was with to Lamb? That would explain a lot. My insides are twisted in a jealous rage. I see the appeal of hitting out with a chair leg.

Fucking concentrate Baz.

He pulls her in close so he can slice the thing behind her and they laugh into each other for a moment before they are off again. It’s a flurry of blood and swords. Tawny skin and rage,I can’t tell them apart anymore. 

**Penny**

This can’t be real. How can this be real? Nothing in all of the magical history I’ve read or heard allows for these two to exist let alone be fighting on the lawn of Watford. Aside from the pull that Simon has cast they aren’t even using magic. I can sense it pulsing under her skin, under Simons skin too, rich and sweet but it’s just there. Waiting. 

Ava takes a huge swing, decapitating two of the Rigmaroles and loses her sword. Simon throws her a dagger without missing a beat while thrusting his own sword backwards into yet another. They are down to the last few now. If I didn’t know better I would think they were showing off to each other, using more and more elaborate moves to take out the monsters. 

Then one grabs Simon from behind and he headbutts it and pulls it over his shoulder. Meanwhile Ava seems to be kicking one to death on the floor. 

I stop holding the barrier because someone is coming. I don't know what I expected but it wasn't a grubby looking kid. There a horrible moment where im convinced that it's the humdrum. Simon tenses. Not just me then.

**“STAY”**

Ava’s voice is cold, hard and full of magic. 

Ava sets off towards him, kicking bodies aside. She puts her hand out and her sword appears back in it, lighting her up. Simon is at her shoulder. They both spread their wings at the same time and it sends a shiver down my spine. 

I reach for Baz and we set off behind them. 

**Simon**

She’s fucking brilliant. I don’t remember the last time I fought like that. The Mage and me were a good team sometimes but nothing like that. It’s so cool. 

The kid in front of us looks terrified and defiant all at once. There was a moment where I thought - but it wasn't - it can't be.

“You will stop” Ava growls with an undercurrent of magic in her voice. Not enough to compel him to obey but enough to make him listen “or I will stop you”

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible. I don’t take my orders from you, slut, or your band of magical oddments” his voice shakes as he says it but he means it. Whoever gives him his orders is more terrifying than us. We've only dealt with the symptom here, not the cause. That is a scary thought for later. 

Before he has finished whatever he was going to say Ava has stepped forward with her sword raised but I’m faster. I punch him quickly and hard enough to knock him backwards, before he has time to use magic. I feel a bit shit about it because he’s only a kid but this way it only hurts a bit. Comparatively I mean. Penny throws a binding spell around him. Ava scowls and shrugs. This wasn’t how she wanted it to go. I don’t think she does ‘prisoners’. 

She grimaces at her sword and then wipes the blood off on her far too tight black jeans (how the hell does she move in them?)

Ava turns to me and pulls me into a rough hug “Who’s hungry?” 

I fucking am.

**Penny**

I have been known to give my mum some backchat in my time and bloody Premal has had some arguments that should be part of the oral tradition but Ava is _patronising_ when she speaks to her. _Patronising_. 

“Mitali, I thought that we had an understanding. I will not tolerate another event like this. Get your house in order”

Mum starts to stammer out a response but It’s pretty fucking clear that Ava does not expect responses. She expects compliance. 

“No. No excuses tonight, I’m cannot be arsed. Tell the Coven that I take responsibility for Simon, Pitch and Penny.There will be none of your investigation rubbish. From now on they will function as I do. We do not recognise your authority in this”

Baz looks like he is about to object then the realisation that Ava has just saved us from the Coven, particularly him, and shuts up. He is a vampire after all. Not exactly the Coven’s favourite thing.

“Ava, please don’t” Mum pleads looking at me. 

Ava shakes her head and looks so fragile, only briefly , then her mask is back up. 

“I did what I could Mitali, I’ll do what I can. It’s my turn to fix things. You can have the kid. I don't think he worked alone so there's some future fun for you. You people need to sort your shit out”

And with that she grabs my hand and heads towards the dining room, Simon and Baz right behind 

There is a whole lot to unpick here. My brain is foggy from using so much magic but this whole conversation is, well, it's a bit weird isn't it? Unless im being exceptionally thick. The coven know about Ava. Ava knows the coven. That seems like the kind of thing that I should be aware of. A look at Baz confirms that this is Not. Right.

**Baz**

Ava is sat on the table facing Simon. It makes me shudder. Who puts their boots on a dinner table? The two of them are devouring an entire cows worth of roast beef with their bare hands all the while laughing and enacting bits of their battle. It’s gross. And a bit sexy. Snow looks like something primal, a force of nature. Ava is just about containing her magic, it’s twisting under her skin making her flushed. She looks younger than she did in California. Like a dirty little street urchin. Like Simon.

Penny is clutching a cup of tea and staring at Ava like she can’t bring herself to believe she’s real. She looks like her world has been shattered. I drag her into a hug because I’m shattered too. And that whole scene is literally nothing to do with us. 

Ava wipes her hands on her jeans (those jeans must be a health hazard) and takes out a phone. 

“Uber” she spits through a mouthful of half chewed beef. 

"No need, we have my car" I can hardly stand up but I’m not admitting that in front of her. 

"No offence cutie but I’m not getting in your car smelling like this. You’ll hold it against me for millennia"

**Penny**

I feel like I’ve got whiplash tonight. I’m trying to take in each event but I don’t have a proper frame of reference for any of it. Just when I’m about to start babbling (or worse, crying) we switch from mind bendingly odd to mind numbingly ordinary. Squeezed into the back of our Uber I’m leaning into Baz because I’m done for. Simon is up front still fidgeting and chatting even though Ava is only responding by grinning at him.

Back at the flat I’m too tired to remember how to put the key into the lock. Ava picks me up and carries me upstairs like I’m tiny (I’ve never been tiny) and plops me onto the sofa. 

"I need trackies please Penny or pjs, something not covered in rotten flesh and battle sweat"

**Simon**

I feel all itchy, overexcited and tired. I need to calm down. I need to wash. 

"Do you want to shower first or shall I, I don’t mind but, it’s just, you know, the smell" I ask Ava in a stammery word blurt. I’m much less comfortable with Ava in the real world. There's so much going on here and I’m really tired. Baz takes my hand and pulls me into the bathroom before I say something even more stupid. 

**Baz**

Simon has run out of steam. He needs healing and sleep. Everything else can wait. 

I drag him into the bathroom and turn the shower on. He is just standing in the middle of the room, eyes glazed over. 

I start to pull his t shirt up then realise that it hurts him to lift his arms so I tear it down the front. Its wrecked anyway. It stinks of sweat and blood and corpses. He has a few shallow cuts across his chest but nothing a few spells won’t fix up. The cut on his face will scar. It’s deep and is still bleeding sluggishly. It smells so good my stomach growls. 

“Simon, can I use magic on your face please?” He nods so I cast a quick healing spell on it. 

I’m resisting the urge to lick him clean. It’s a heroic effort. To be honest I’m only resisting most of the urge to lick him clean. The horrific smell is helping, except in the places where he only smells of Simon. Of sweat and fight and Simon. 

I half lift him into the shower where he just stands, looking a bit dazed, under the spray. I take my own clothes off and toss them on top of Simon’s. No need to hang up clothes that are covered in zombie blood. I get into the shower with him. 

I full well intend to help him clean up. I still believe this even as I’m unnecessarily massaging his scalp. I still believe it as I soap his shoulder and chest. I’m still clinging to that belief when he starts groaning. 

At that point I abandon any pretence in my mind. I’m trying to turn him on. I should leave him alone. He’s tired and battered but every time I stop to think I get visions of him swinging that sword and I’m undone. 

Great Snakes this boy's shoulders will be the end of me, I’m lost, running my hands over each knot and scar and muscle. I’m seriously considering kissing his neck until he begs me for more when his hands make their way up to my hair, then his lips are on mine and he’s making these noises. 

I sink to my knees

We haven’t done this before and it’s not exactly a good time but I want him, he’s so alive, in spite of everything. And my days of having a chance to do this, to hold him, may be numbered.

I put my hands on his hips then take a second to catch his eye, make sure we are OK. He winks at me. Simon bloody Snow winks at me like the filthy beautiful disaster he is. 

I nip the inside of his thigh before licking him from the base of his cock to the tip. I take him into my mouth and his hands twine in my hair. I know that I’m fucking this up. I’m sloppy and arrhythmic but Simon is gasping and thrusting into my mouth so I guess it’s good enough. 

I slide one hand over his arse and grip hard to keep him pushing into my mouth while I wrap the other around the base of his perfect, amazing cock. I shiver at the thought of all my wank fantasies coming true. I’m sucking Simon Snows cock. And he fucking loves it. 

He gasps my name as he fills my mouth.I can hear myself purring. 

“C’mer love” he whispers as he lifts my chin with his knuckles. 

There is something about the look he gives me that I can’t take. I close my eyes.

“Please Baz”

I stand up because I'm weak and I won't deny him anything he wants. Even when it’s too much. He’s always too much. 

I press myself into him while he runs his hands down my back, over my arse. Then reaches down and starts stroking my cock. It’s a lovely surprise but I’m so hard from just being around him that the pressure is almost too much. I can feel it building in me and just as I’m about to tip over the edge Simon starts apologising. 

"I want to but if I get on my knees I’m never getting up again"

"You don’t need to, Simon, you don’t”

The fucking courageous idiot just won a battle against the army of hell and he’s sorry because he can’t give me a blow job. I’m half raging and half sideswiped with love for him. 

I’m about to say something stupidly soft which will only make him feel worse and me feel like a fool when he takes matters into his own hands, quite literally. 

I’m sure the neighbours hear me come.


End file.
